Auto-injection devices have been employed to inject epinephrine during emergency treatment of severe allergic reactions (anaphylaxis). Such devices are generally available by prescription to be carried by individuals having sufficiently severe allergic reactions. Available personal auto-injection devices are generally cylindrically-shaped devices that include an internally stored needle suitable for hypodermic injection. The needle is exposed during an injection sequence by penetrating a protective sheath. At the same time, a spring-loaded plunger is released to force an ampoule of epinephrine through the needle, thereby delivering a dose of epinephrine suitable to treat anaphylaxis. The amount of the dosage can be controlled by adjustable spacers or stops that control the depth of travel of the spring-loaded plunger.
While conventional auto-injectors are not in use, they are generally stored within protective cases. Such protective cases may have a hard outer shell and/or interior foam padding to protect the auto-injector from damage during falls and drops. Some cases are integrated into purses or handbags, while others are integrated into a leg strap or belt to allow the case to be carried by an individual. The cases may also include straps, handles, or clips to allow the individual to carry the auto-injector or to attach the auto-injector to other items they are carrying.
Personal electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, electronic readers, digital music players, etc., are typically stored in protective cases to prevent damage to the devices. In some instances, the cases are closely form-fitting and formed of a rigid material such as hard plastic. In other instances, cases for electronics can be formed of flexible cushioning foam or neoprene to protect the electronics against drops. Some cases for personal electronics include additional pouches, sleeves, etc., to hold items such as loose change, credit cards, make-up, etc. Other cases for personal electronics may include supplemental batteries for the device or circuitry to connect the device to a charging station while still connected to the case and via terminals integrated on the outside of the case.